gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Polyushko-polye
По́люшко-по́ле (Polyushko-polye) is a Russian song from the Soviet Era. The music was composed by Lev Konstantinovich Knipper, with lyrics by Viktor Mikhailovich Gusev in 1933. In Girls und Panzer,''this song is used for Pravda Girls High School. |- | style="padding:5px;" | '♦ LYRICS ♦''' Russian Lyrics= ---- Полюшко-поле Полюшко, широко поле Едут по полю герои Эх, да Красной Армии герои! ---- Девушки плачут Девушкам сегодня грустно Милый надолго уехал Эх, да милый в армию уехал! ---- Девушки, гляньте Гляньте на дорогу нашу Вьется дальняя дорога Эх, да развеселая дорога! ---- Едем мы, едем Едем - а кругом колхозы Наши, девушки, колхозы Эх, да молодые наши села ---- Только мы видим Видим мы седую тучу Вражья злоба из-за леса Эх, да вражья злоба, словно туча ---- Эх, девушки, гляньте Мы врага принять готовы Наши кони быстроноги Эх, да наши танки быстроходны ---- В небе за тучей Грозные следят пилоты Быстро плавают подлодки Эх, да зорко смотрит Ворошилов ---- Пусть же в колхозе Дружная кипит работа Мы - дозорные сегодня Эх, да мы сегодня часовые ---- Девушки, гляньте Девушки, утрите слезы Пусть сильнее грянет песня Эх, да наша песня боевая! ---- Полюшко-поле Полюшко, зелено поле! Едут по полю герои Эх, да Красной Армии герои! |-|Russian Romanji= ---- Polyushko-pole Polyushko, shiroko pole Yedut po polyu geroi Ekh, da Krasnoy Armii geroi! ---- Devushki plachut Devushkam segodnya grustno Milyy nadolgo uyekhal Ekh, da milyy v armiyu uyekhal! ---- Devushki, glyan'te Glyan'te na dorogu nashu V'yetsya dal'nyaya doroga Ekh, da razveselaya doroga! ---- Yedem my, yedem Yedem - a krugom kolkhozy Nashi, devushki, kolkhozy Ekh, da molodyye nashi sela Tol'ko my vidim Vidim my seduyu tuchu Vrazh'ya zloba iz-za lesa Ekh, da vrazh'ya zloba, slovno tucha Ekh, devushki, glyan'te My vraga prinyat' gotovy Nashi koni bystronogi Ekh, da nashi tanki bystrokhodny V nebe za tuchey Groznyye sledyat piloty Bystro plavayut podlodki Ekh, da zorko smotrit Voroshilov Pust' zhe v kolkhoze Druzhnaya kipit rabota My - dozornyye segodnya Ekh, da my segodnya chasovyye Devushki, glyan'te Devushki, utrite slezy Pust' sil'neye gryanet pesnya Ekh, da nasha pesnya boyevaya! ---- Polyushko-pole Polyushko, zeleno pole! Yedut po polyu geroi Ekh, da Krasnoy Armii geroi! |-|English Lyrics= ---- Polyushko-field Polyushko, wide field Riding on the field heroes Oh, yes, the Red Army heroes! ---- The girls are crying Girls today sad Honey left for a long time Oh, yes, my dear in the army left! ---- Girls, look Take a look at our road Winds the long road Eh, yes fun road! ---- We go, we go We're going - and around the collective farms Our girls, collective farms Oh, yes, our young villages Only we see We see a gray cloud Enemy anger over the forest Oh, yes the enemy malice, like a cloud Eh, girls, look We are ready to accept the enemy Our horses are fast-footed Oh, yes, our tanks are fast In the sky for a cloud Terrible pilots are watching Submarines swim fast Ah, yes Voroshilov is keenly watching Let the collective farm Friendly work is in full swing We are sentinel today Oh, yes, we are sentries today Girls, look Girls, wipe away tears Let the song break out stronger Oh, yes, our battle song! ---- Polyushko-field Polyushko, green field! Riding on the field heroes Oh, yes, the Red Army heroes! |} Category:Songs Category:Pravda Girls' High School